A Moment Like This
by Falconwolf3
Summary: How did Haley feel the first time she sang at Tric? Read and review!COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the characters from One Tree Hill. But I do own Jason Reed.**

**This is a songfic about how I think Haley must have felt after her performance at Tric! Her thoughts are in regular italics, the song is in bold italics. The story starts out with her backstage just before Chris walked off the stage. She has already told Peyton she couldn't do it.**

**Just a note:Haley sings her song from the night, Kelly's song just sets the mood. I don't know Haley's song and don't have the lyrics, or I would have used it.**

**Just few changes to what happened on the show, Haley goes home with Nathan instead of staying for interviews, though she does do some. And I have no idea what Mouth's real name is, so I call him Mouth,lol.**

**Title: A Moment Like This**

**Song: A Moment Like This **

**by**

**Artist: Kelly Clarkson **

I just couldn't do it, I tried, really I did. Didn't I? Nathan is going to be so mad, no he won't, he will understand that I am just not ready for this type of exposure. Having all those people staring up at me, and the fear that I will suck at this. I mean Nathan thinks I sound good, but he is my husband, he would never say anything to discourage me. Peyton thought I was good enough to ask me to perform here at Tric's opening night. I let her down, I could see it in her eyes. Hell, I let myself down..

Ok I will just watch Chris perform, maybe seeing someone else do this will give me the courage. Maybe next time Peyton trust me enough to perform here, I will be ready.

What is he doing? Oh no, oh Godhe's walking off! The crowd is booing, this is not good for Peyton and Karen, I mean this is the opening night..

Ok swallow the pride, I can do this...

Haley takes a deep breathe and steps out on the stage, and sit behind the keyboard. She looks out in the audience and sees Chris point up at the stage, and walk away from an angry Peyton, who smiles when she sees Haley up there.

My heart is beating so fast. I am almost done with the song, and I am afraid to. I wrote this song, and I have barely rehearsed singing it. What if the crowd hates my song? I mean Nathan, Luke, Peyton and Karen will clap no matter what. But what about everyone else? They are so quiet, for the short time that Chris was up here, they were making noise, but they aren't with me. Is it because they hate this song or cause they hate me?

As Haley ends her song, she takes a deep breathe and looks out at the crowd. A single hand-clap is heard in the crowd and is soon followed by the entire crowd clapping and screaming. Haley looks out into the crowd and sees that the person who started the clapping was Nathan, who had moved to stand by Lucas, who was whistling and clapping. Peyton gives her the thumbs-up sign.

Haley realizes that her biggest fear was in fact unfounded. They didn't hate her song or her, they loved it ...they loved her.

Could this be the greatest love of all

I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall

So let me tell you this..

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment...

like this

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people search forever for that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people search forever for that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe its happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...

oooohh...like this..

Haley walks off the stage, and walks around to the dance floor where she meets Nathan and Lucas. Nathan grabs her and hugs her, "You were amazing, just like I knew you would be."

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you, thank you for this."

"Hey, that's what husbands do, support there wives. And I do Hales, I support you 150 percent."

"I know, and I love you for it."

"Way to go, Haley." said Lucas as he hugged the girl he considered to be his sister, and since she was now married to his half-brother, she was.

"Thanks Luke."

"Oh my God you were soamazing." said Peyton as she rushed over to hug Haley. "I thought you said you weren't going to perform."

"Well, after Chris bailed on you and Karen, I figured it was up to me. Hope I didn't disappoint."

"Are you kidding me? You can play anytime you want." said Peyton.

Haley turned to see Karen making her way to Haley. "Haley, that was lovely." she said giving Haley a hug.

"Thanks Karen."

"I had no idea you had such a lovely voice. And I heard Peyton say you can play here anytime, that goes double for me."

"Then I guess I will be needing new songs."

"Yes you will."

"I think this calls for a celebration." said Lucas.

"Yeah I agree, after closing this place down tonight, how about it Haley?" asked Karen.

"Sounds great, cause I feel on top of the world right now, sleep isn't going to happen for awhile yet." she joked.

"Sounds good to me," said Nathan, earning him a slap from both Peyton and Haley. "Hey!"

"Don't mess with girls Nate, they hit hard." said Lucas.

"Duh." said Peyton.

"Hey Haley," said Brooke as she walked over with Mouth. "Great job up there, didn't know you had it in you."

"Thanks Brooke."

"Well I did," said Mouth.

"How did you know?" asked Haley.

"Cause when Nathan talks about you while we are playing basketball, he won't shut up." joked Mouth.

"He does?"

"Yes, so thanks for proving him right."

"Anytime." joked Haley, as she kissed Nathan on the cheek, as he put his arms around her.

"Haley, you sounded great," said Anna as she walked up behind Lucas.

"Thanks, wow, I wasn't expecting all this."

"Well there's plenty more where that came from." said Nathan.

"Yes there will, especially since you go to our school, and now are a celebrity, expect lots of interviews." said Peyton.

"You think?"

"Yea, she's right, I see no less than 5 school paper reporters here tonight." said Mouth. "And they all looking at you."

"Yea at you, not me." said Brooke. "But I will let you get attention for tonight, but I am Brooke Davis, I crave attention." she grinned.

"Alright everyone, meet me at the bar in half an hour, we get this celebration going." said Karen. "And no drinking alcohol, you guys."

"Yes mom," said Lucas sarcastically. Karen walked away as did Peyton with her, "Hey Karen we need to talk about out next Live Band Night."

"Hey Brooke were is my brother?" asked Anna.

"Don't know, I think he left with that bimbo Teresa." said Brooke as she rolled her eyes. "And when you get home, tell him I don't care." she said grabbing Mouth's hand and stomping away.

"Ok, sorry I asked." said Anna.

"Well you did ask about somebody who is treated her like crap." said Lucas.

"He's my brother, Lucas."

"Yeah, so?"

"Look he has a rough exterior, but he's a good guy."

"Whatever, let's dance and we will see you two later." he said as he leaned to kiss Haley on the forehead. He leaned toward Nathan to hug him, "Luke if you kiss me I will kill you."

"You will? Good, get me out of my misery." he said with a smile as he walked away with Anna.

Haley snickered, "You two are crazy, but I love you both."

"That's good to hear,"said Nathan as he kisses her on the lips. "Cause I love you too Mrs. Scott."

"Well what do you say are our chances of us getting out of here, Mr. Scott?"

"Chances are good, let's go."

As they turned to go a reporter from their school coming at them, Jason Reed says, "Hey Haley, can I get an interview with you real fast?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you were great up there, and let's face it your the nearest thing to a celebrity in our school, well baring the basketball team," he said looking at Nathan.

"Hey, the spotlight belongs on her man, go ahead Haley I will wait."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we have all night." he grinned.

1 Hour later...

"Nathan, what are you still doing here?" asked Lucas, as he approached Nathan.

"Haley is getting interviewed, first it was Jason, then well look at them!" he said pointed at Haley who had 3 guys other than Jason, and two female reporter from their school. "But look at her, she is shining man, just like I knew she would."

"And I know how much it means to her for you to support her like this."

"Man I love her, and I want this for her, even more than I have ever wanted anything for myself."

"Good to know, but I already did."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you didn't love her like that, one, I would kill you, two, you would have never given playing with the Flyers."

"You won't tell Haley right?"

"No, not till your 50th wedding anniversary."

"Whoa, hold on, yeah I like the sound of that."

"Man I love you, but you dumb." laughed Luke.

They watched as Peyton walked toward them, "Hey guys, where's Haley?"

"Over there," said Nathan pointing.

"Wow, the price of fame huh?"

"Yeah I guess, so what did you want with her?"

"I was just going to tell her again that she is more than welcome to come back here to Tric anytime she wants."

"Well you can go over there, sure those reporters would like to know that." said Lucas.

"Good idea, be right back. Nathan if you want I can drive Haley home after she gets done."

"No thanks, I can wait."

"Alright, be right back then."

15 minutes later...

Haley and Peyton walked away from the reporters laughing. They headed toward Nathan and Lucas, who was now joined by Tim Smith. Haley spoke first, "Hey Nathan you ready to go home?"

"Yeah I am if you are."

"Yeah I am done with reporters for a long time, not used to all the attention, it gives me a fat head."

"You never get a fat head Hales," said Lucas.

Tim spoke up, "Hey you were great up there, you were hot!"

Lucas reached over and popped in the back of the head, "Hey!"

"Man, that's my wife you are talking too," said Nathan.

"So, she's still hot," said Tim.

"Alright guys I need to get Anna home, before Felix turns to the big bad ugly monster, oh wait, too late!"

Nathan and the others laughed, "Hey man, see you tomorrow, one on one in the park tomorrow remember?"

"Yeah, after school, I remember, just cause I am the older brother doesn't mean I am senile," grinned Lucas. "Alright tomorrow guys, you were great Hales."

"Thanks, bye."

"Alright we are cutting out of here too," said Nathan.

"Bye guys," said Haley.

Later at home...

Later as Haley and Nathan were laying in bed, Nathan asked, "Haley, how did you feel up there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you were performing, how did you feel?"

"Well in the beginning I felt like I was going to puke, that's why I told Peyton I wasn't doing it, then..."

"You what?"

"Told Peyton I wasn't doing it, I mean I was nervous and I chickened out."

"I didn't know that, ok then, what changed your mind?"

"Peyton, and seeing her face after Chris got off that stage."

"You know, you are wonderful, caring so much about my ex-girlfriend so much," he grinned.

"Shut up, she may be your ex, but she's my friend. I can't believe Chris walked off the stage like that, what a jerk."

"Yeah, his head is too big, that's for sure. But I owe him."

"For what?"

"Getting you up there."

"Yeah I guess he did didn't he?"

"Yeah, but you my beautiful wife, did the rest by yourself, and you were great, just like I knew you would be."

"And just how did you know, when I didn't?" she laughed.

"Cause I know your heart, and I could see the desire in your eyes, it's the same look either me or Luke get when we're playing basketball. It's something you feel in your heart and it travels to your brain. The ball or in your case your music, is an extension of who you are."

"I am so glad you and Lucas are getting along now."

"Me too, he's a great guy, but don't tell him that."

"Alright I won't."

"You know you two were so close, I originally went after you to get at him. But I fell in love. Why didn't you two ever try a relationship?"

"Eww, he's like my brother. He was always the best friend, we never felt that way about each other."

"Well until I saw you two together, I had no idea friends could be friends without sex."

"So you slept with Tim?" she asked with a grin.

"Ok, that was sick." he laughed. "No me and Tim, NO! EWW!"

"Then don't tell me you don't know how people can be friends without sex."

"Ok, I meant girl and guy type friends silly."

"Alright, I know what you meant. But your friends with Brooke and you never slept with her right?"

"Right, but I was never friends with her, I put up with her because of Peyton."

"Oh."

"Alright enough of this, let's get back to what we were doing before I asked that question a minute ago."

"What were we doing?" she asked as Nathan started kissing her neck. "Oh yeah that."

**Alright that is the end, hope you liked it, leave a review please, if it is nothing but "good", "Bad"lol. But if you say bad, why?**

**p.s I review those who review me, so hello, little button down there, k?**


End file.
